Apart From Me
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: Sequel to Standing to the right. Hermione and blaise go to college, harry ands amy move in, ron's life is on the rocks, whilst ginny strays. With hidden dangers round the corner, who will survive the year intact?
1. Chapter 1

**Apart From Me**

**

* * *

Summary: Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ron have finished Hogwarts, and are making it in the big bad world. Hermione's at college, as is Blaise, whilst Harry seeks his fortune in quidditch and Ron……well Ron is still trying to decide on his future.**

With Hermione and Blaise planning their wedding, Harry and Amy moving in together, Brett and Ginny struggling to make ends meet with a child in the equation and Ron losing Jenna due to _so_ many problems, there is doubt as to who will survive the year. And as always, there's danger lurking just around the corner, as Ginny's daughter is thrown into jeopardy, along with the rest of the gang.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you may recognize

**

* * *

Apart From Me**

**Chapter One:** **Muggle Relations**

* * *

"Mione, its okay for you, you've spent years interacting with muggles. What if I mess up?"

Hermione finished curling her hair, and turned to face her fiancée, who was sprawled out across the white and blue cover of her bed. Blaise was sporting a particularly sulky pout, which succeeded in making him appear about five years old.

The nineteen year old girl sighed, and made her way across the bedroom of the house she'd lived in until she'd gone to Hogwarts, and seated herself next to the dark haired boy.

He smiled up at her as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Blaise, it's going to be fine. I'll be there as well to make sure you don't say anything regarding wands or quidditch"

Blaise shot her a look.

"I know it'll be hard not to talk about quidditch for a whole eight months, but im sure you'll manage" she laughed.

Blaise grinned and shrugged.

"Im sure your right. I mean, I knew I would have to do this if I applied to college, so I might as well make the most of it right?" he commented.

Hermione smiled and leant down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I think ive got a pretty good idea" he smiled back.

* * *

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I hope you are well, and that everything is proceeding agreeably for your transfer year to Hampton College, London. _

_Your departure date is the tenth of September, and your floo network time is ten am sharp. You will be met by a ministry official at the ministry of magic headquarters, and will be escorted to the college in good time._

_I hope you enjoy your year at Hampton, and I look forward to your graduation from The Di Prestigio College of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Regards,_

_Cornelius Fudge (M.O.M)_

Hermione devoured the information greedily. She couldn't believe it was finally time to go. In the magical world, if a witch or wizard attended a college specialising in magic, then during their third year they were encouraged to attend a non – magical college or university, in order to broaden their experiences with muggles. During the year they were not permitted to use magic during the school week and were forbidden from drawing any attention to their magical abilities at weekends.

Hermione and Blaise had both been in attendance of The Di Prestigio College of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the midlands, and had both applied and been accepted for a transfer year at Hampton college in London for the following eight months.

However, whilst Hermione couldn't wait to immerse herself back into muggle life, Blaise was having severe doubts.

Hermione hastily finished packing her clothes, books and supplies into her suitcase, fastened it and then hurried downstairs.

"Hey mum, is dinner long?" she chirped, as she bounded into the living room.

Anne Granger poked her head round the kitchen door and smiled at her daughter. Hermione had flourished into such a beautiful and intelligent girl, she mused. And with such a fine taste in boyfriends. Sorry fiancée's. She still couldn't believe that her little girl was engaged. Well it couldn't be to a nicer guy, she thought, smiling at the scene she was greeted with as she called to her daughter that dinner would only be a few more minutes.

Hermione was also brimming with happiness at the sight that greeted her.

Her father and Blaise sat on opposite sides of the roaring fire, both with their feet up on the coffee table, reading their respective newspapers. John Granger was frowning deeply at an article in the _Guardian_, whilst Blaise avidly scanned the _Daily Prophet_.

Hermione approached Blaise, kissing him lovingly, before curling up beside him on the couch. He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm round her shoulders, whilst he read.

John Granger peered slyly over the top of the _Guardian_, and grunted happily at the sight before him. His beautiful daughter looked so happy, that he almost burst with pride when he saw how well she had done in choosing her future husband.

He hadn't been fond of Blaise at first. Writing him off to have a frivolous name, high and mighty mannerisms and too much money to have any real moral values. However, this had changed over time, as he watched how Blaise treated his daughter, with such love and respect. He had slowly recognized the snooty attitude to be merely a defence aid and the relics of an aristocratic upbringing, and that Blaise actually had far more stable and open minded morals then himself. As for his name…..well, it was still daft.

"Dinner's ready, gang!" Anne called from the dining room, and Hermione jumped up, dragging Blaise after her, and were followed slightly more slowly by her father.

Blaise adored Sunday's with the grangers. Now that his parents had disowned him after his involvement with Voldemort's downfall, he had been taken in by Anne and John, and had begun to experience real family traditions.

For instance, instead of there being a Sunday symposium, in which he would surely be punished for whatever naiveties he had executed during the week, his Sunday's were now filled with lie – ins with Hermione, full English breakfasts, maybe a walk or swimming in the Grangers' pool, followed by a Sunday roast and a comfortable relaxed evening in front of the fire. It was a nice picture to paint.

After they had eaten, Hermione cleared the plates, with a little help from Blaise, and were just about to return to the living room, when her parents called them back.

"Mione, Blaise? As this is your last night before you set off for London and another year at college, we've got a couple of gifts for you both."

Hermione grinned.

"Really? Oh you shouldn't have!" she giggled, as her parents pulled out two delicately wrapped boxes.

"Mione, this is for you. We saw it in town the other day and thought it was too stunning not to buy it for you"

Hermione pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal an exquisite opal necklace.

"Oh my" she gasped at its beauty, and fingered it lightly as her mother placed it round her neck.

"Thank you so much" she hugged both her parents, who were grinning broadly.

"And now for you Blaise"

Blaise's eyes widened as Hermione's father turned to him.

"When I married Hermione's mother, her father gave me this as a welcome gift into his family. Therefore I am giving it to you, for much the same reason"

Blaise carefully prised the silver paper off the gift box that john handed him and gently eased the box lid open. Inside laid the most magnificent wrist watch Blaise had ever seen. Silver and a deep red colour, ornately engraved with crystal hands and numbers, it was incredible. Blaise had seen some of the most expensive pieces of wrist wear that money could buy, but this was truly priceless. Stunned, he twisted it over in his hands, and surprised, read the engraving; _To stop time is the greatest sacrifice. _

"Wow, thank you Mr. Granger. This is incredible" Blaise murmured as he slipped the watch onto his wrist, feeling the weight of the metal and its words on his wrist.

John nodded in satisfaction. His watch and daughter would be safe with Blaise.

* * *

"That was incredible mate!"

Harry grinned broadly at Ron, as he dashed off the quidditch pitch of the Montague Hawks stadium, in which he had just led the hawks to victory over the Brightside badgers.

"Glad you could finally come and watch" Harry laughed back, and then frowned as Ron's smile evaporated leaving a distinctly worried expression on his freckled face.

"C'mon mate, let's go talk about this. Come to dinner at mine tonight"

Ron shrugged, then nodded, but was interrupted by shriek, as a blonde blur ran past him and jumped into Harry's arms.

"Incredible! Amazing! I knew there was a reason I love you!"

Ron couldn't suppress a grin as the animated American girl dived upon Harry, kissing him all over.

Harry smiled and kissed his girlfriend back.

"Ron's coming to diner tonight, okay sweetie?" he explained in between kisses.

"Really? Finally!" Amy cried, throwing her arms round the startled red head.

"I've been telling Harry to drag your cute English arse over to ours for months!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, as he allowed himself, along with Harry to be dragged towards the exit of the stadium.

* * *

Ron watched his best friend and his girlfriend as they set about cooking dinner that evening. He had this strange mixture of feelings in his stomach, as if he were half jealous, half fascinated by their complete adoration for one another. He smiled as Amy threw a piece of carrot at Harry, it hitting him straight in the middle of his forehead.

Harry's apartment wasn't the large spacious expensive one everyone believed him to own. He did actually own a large house in the country, but his cosy London apartment was smallish but homely. Harry hated too much space. He'd grown up in a small cupboard, followed by a tiny bedroom, and then a shared dormitory, so he was uneasy in spacious areas.

They ate dinner at the scrubbed wooden table in the warm kitchen, and then Harry and Amy disappeared into the lounge, after Ron had said his thank yous and goodbyes.

Amy smiled up at her boyfriend happily as she lay wrapped in his arms.

"Mind if I stay over?" she asked, sleepily.

Harry began to shake his head, when he paused and looked down at the blonde girl in his arms markedly. Amy caught his gaze and levered herself into a sitting position, a worried glint in her eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"I was just thinking about how all your stuff seems to be at mine and how you're always sleeping over……"

"Harry, if im moving too fast or becoming clingy, tell me and ill stop" Amy protested.

"No, it's not that", Harry grinned lopsidedly, "how would you like to move in with me?"

* * *

All the celebrations were complete unknown to Ron, as he threw his keys down upon the kitchen worktop in his quiet and empty flat.

It seemed so dull and lifeless without Jenna in it nowadays. He was used to coming home to trip over her shoes in the hallway, find her coffee mug on the table and a pile of clothes all over the bed. These things had driven him crazy when they'd lived together, but now he just missed them.

He sighed and went into the bedroom, where a single box of her stuff sat. Inside was everything he had ever bought for her; photos of them together, the dress she'd worn the night they'd spent in each others arms for the first time, and piles of expensive colourful undergarments, he bought out of his passion for her practising her model poses in undressed states.

And now, shed disappeared off to the states, on a modelling contract. Or that's what she claimed. Ron really knew how hard it was for her to live in this tiny flat, in the rougher part of the city, with her unemployed boyfriend, when there was a glittering array of lights, camera flashes and autographs in need of signing across the Atlantic.

Abruptly, Ron kicked out at the leftover box, sending its contents flying. Well at least it looked more like their old bedroom, as he surveyed the items of clothing scattered across the floor.

Suddenly a slip of paper fastened to the dress caught his eye.

_Call me when you've got your head sorted. I love you. Jenna X_

And all of a sudden, Ron didn't know what to do with himself. And so he slid to the floor, curled up in a little ball and sobbed.

* * *

Ginny lay awake that night, staring at her ceiling. She'd only been married a year, and already this was happening. They said the first year of marriage was the hardest but she didn't believe that about hers. She just believed that she had married the wrong person. Sure Brett was amazing with Mia, and handsome, kind and loving. But there was that deep sense of passion and attraction, which she felt was lacking, and missed dreadfully.

Sighing, she clambered out of bed, leaving her sleeping husband behind and tiptoed into her daughters' bedroom. At nearly two years old, Mia was possibly the most beautiful thing Ginny had ever laid eyes on. Looking startlingly like her father, with a mass of blonde curls, huge stormy grey eyes and Ginny's freckles she was perfect.

Ginny had left Hogwarts four months after Mia's birth, during which molly and Arthur had cared for their granddaughter, and had managed to acquire a job, working for the daily prophet as a pat time proof reader. Although not the journalist post she dreamed of, it would do until Mia was at preschool. Ginny didn't know what they would do without Brett's large salary from his ministry job, which had enabled them to purchase their house, in little Daunton, near Diagon alley.

After checking her daughter was alright, Ginny pottered downstairs and into the kitchen, and set about making a cup of tea.

"Gin?"

Ginny froze as she heard Brett's voice from the doorway.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asked, plastering a look of concern on her pretty features.

Brett shook his head.

"No, I was only dozing anyway. Is Mia alright?" he replied.

"Yes fine. I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Tea?"

Brett nodded and seated himself at the kitchen table, whilst Ginny bruised herself making a second cup of the hot liquid.

She handed it too him and then sat down opposite him, in silence.

"I found this"

Brett launched straight into what had obviously been on his mind for a while, pulling out a white envelope as he spoke. Ginny's eyes lowered to the table top.

"oh"

"I think you should go" Brett continued, re-reading the invite to a conference being held for budding and established journalists. It was offering a long weekend of meet and greets with helpful contacts and writers, and giny had been recommended by the daily phrophet's editor.

"what about mia?"

Brett smiled.

"I think im sensible enough to take care of our daughter by now, don't you think, gin? And I know its for longer then ive done it on my own before, but I think ill manage?" He blurted ut, and Ginny smiled.

"okay, ill go" she repied, and received a hug from Brett.

"itll be great. Youll meet loads of amazing people!" he gushed, then retreated back to bed, his mission complete.


	2. A Lot Like Someone I Once Knew

**Apart From Me**

**

* * *

Summary: Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ron have finished Hogwarts, and are making it in the big bad world. Hermione's at college, as is Blaise, whilst Harry seeks his fortune in quidditch and Ron……well Ron is still trying to decide on his future. **

With Hermione and Blaise planning their wedding, Harry and Amy moving in together, Brett and Ginny struggling to make ends meet with a child in the equation and Ron losing Jenna due to _so_ many problems, there is doubt as to who will survive the year. And as always, there's danger lurking just around the corner, as Ginny's daughter is thrown into jeopardy, along with the rest of the gang.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize ****

* * *

Apart From Me ****

* * *

Chapter Two:**** A Lot Like Someone I Once Knew**

* * *

"Wow! Isn't this amazing!" 

Blaise grinned broadly at his fiancées excitement. She was, however, right in what she said. Hampton College was incredible. Six floors of ornate stone architecture swimming in a sea of green parklands, and fenced by the almost hidden city lights, made the college very impressive.

"C'mon, lets go get registered, then we can move in," Blaise suggested, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the entrance, where hundreds of new students were milling around.

Blaise disappeared to gather the various paperwork and maps for them both, leaving Hermione anxiously peering around at her fellow pupils.

"Hi, im Fiona, Fi, are you new here as well? Im really nervous! Is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

Hermione jumped as a girl with a mass of black curls and almond shaped brown eyes approached her, looking just as nervous.

"Hi, im Hermione. Yeah, im new here too. Im extremely nervous as well, and yes, I am engaged!" Hermione laughed, and the other girl chuckled.

"I talk a lot when im uneasy" she explained, and Hermione smiled.

"Your pretty young to be engaged aren't you? You can't be more then nineteen"

Hermione shrugged.

"I fell in love early on" she smiled.

"Hey honey, this is all of the paperwork we need. Did you want to unpack?"

Hermione smiled as Blaise bounded over, looking ridiculously cute with armfuls of paperwork, and folders.

"Fi, this is Blaise, my fiancée, Blaise this is Fi, and she's a first year"

Blaise scooped the paperwork under one arm and shook Fi's hand politely, smiling.

"I see why you nabbed him so early on now" Fi grinned and Hermione shrugged.

"He does make great arm candy, doesn't he" she laughed, causing Blaise to look affronted.

"Ill have you know, I am extremely witty and intelligent, Miss Granger!" he exclaimed dramatically.

Hermione snorted and Fi laughed.

"So, which block are you living in?"

"The founder's vestibule"

"Oh! Me too. Let's go"

* * *

"Ugh! I'm absolutely exhausted!" 

Hermione flopped onto the sofa, next to Blaise and closed her eyes. Blaise leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The flat they would be sharing for the next year was a small but cosy two bedroom, with a pretty bathroom and kitchen/dining room. Fi, it turned out was just down the hall from them, which had delighted all three of them, and was sharing with one of her friends George, a flamboyant eighteen year old with a taste for the male population.

Blaise smiled down at the slender girl in his arms. Her brown curls were scraped back into a knot at the base of her neck, her clothes were dusty and she had a smear of mascara down her left cheek. Blaise thought she had never looked more beautiful. They were young to be getting married he thought, as he remembered Fi's earlier comment. They had simply found the person they were looking for and had had the good sense not to let them go.

"Mione sweetheart? Do you want a drink?" Blaise asked, scooping back a stray curl from her face, then he paused as he realised that she was sound asleep. Very carefully, he scooped her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, where he laid her tenderly on their bed. He pulled the covers over her, before curling up beside her. And he felt a sudden surge of affection as he watched her drift off into dreams.

* * *

Ginny sat nervously at the very front of the conference room in Ivy Hall Hotel, in Dublin, where the journalist conference weekend was taking place. It was her very first lecture and she could feel a mixture of fear and anticipation swirling in her stomach. 

"So you're here for the foreign correspondent lecture are you?"

Ginny jumped as a man's voice drifted over her right shoulder. She turned around abruptly, only to come face to face with a startling handsome wizard. He had longish blonde curls, framing an attractive face and alluring dark green eyes.

Not quite finding her voice, she nodded.

"Ah, you've got Lukas Carter though….." the man continued, pretending not to be aware of Ginny's unwavering gaze upon him.

"He's mean he is. Shoots questions left, right and centre. Known in the inner circle as, _the fiend_. Good luck by the way!" he chirped, and disappeared. Ginny gulped.

She'd known this wasn't a good idea.

She began to gather her stuff and bent down to grab her cloak from under her chair.

"Now then! Welcome! Welcome! This is the foreign correspondence lecture – well not a lecture, more of a little talk – quite harmless!"

Ginny's head snapped up as she heard a strangely familiar voice. At the front of the room, seated on the table top, was the blonde man she'd just been talking too.

"Now, I am Lukas Carter" Lukas grinned, then caught Ginny's eye.

"The fiend" he added with a chuckle, and Ginny glared at him. How dare he make her feel quite so terrified for nothing!

* * *

"Miss Weasley!?" 

Ginny came to a standstill as she heard Lukas calling to her, as she joined the gaggle of people leaving the room.

Lukas reached her and shot her a mischievous grin.

"Im sorry if I scared you earlier" he started.

"Is there a certain type of person you look for in a new class, when you want to terrify someone?" Ginny retorted in jest.

Lukas laughed, and then suddenly stopped, a curiously serious expression melting over his features.

"Yes" he replied, and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Susceptible, nervous looking, gullible?" she randomly guessed, and Lukas shook his head.

"Not at all. I tend to aim for the most beautiful girl in the room"

Ginny gaped at him for what seemed an eternity.

"Would you like to go for a drink with me?" Lukas took advantage of her temporary silence and she blushed deeply.

"Er…yes, that would be lovely, thank you" she replied hotly, slyly removing the thin gold band from her left hand. If Lukas noticed this action, he did not comment upon it, merely offered her his arm and steered her out of the room.

* * *

Jemma Le Marseille stared glumly at herself in the full length mirror that adorned one wall of the luxurious bathroom, in the hotel she was currently staying in for her shoot in Paris. She had been born to walk the catwalk, everyone said so. Tall and slender, with impossibly dark hair and eyes and smooth creamy skin, she exuded natural beauty and oozed charm and style from every pore. 

She frowned as she stared into the mirror once again. The stomach flattening underwear she'd enchanted with an invisibility charm, just about hid the slight swelling of her belly, but did nothing to quench the fear in her stomach. This couldn't be happening now; her career had just taken off big time. There was a world of spotlights just waiting for her out there and a million people wanting just a single shot of her striking composition. She had a stack of magazines and interviews that she still glimpsed at with pride and now there was this. The reason she'd left Ron. Ron…….she thought sadly. Was it crazy that an unemployed, chess crazy boy of little financial promise was the man she'd fallen in love with?

She ran a hand over her stomach one more time, then pulled on her little black shift dress and a pair of extraordinarily high heels and left her penthouse suite, slipping a pair of dark glasses on as she went.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron roared as he caught sight of the front page of the witch weekly that lay atop of Amy and Harry's kitchen counter. Amy shot him a reproachful glance, but Harry slapped him on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

"Ron, please don't tear that one up. I haven't read it yet" Amy pleaded as Ron turned a shade of puce.

"Fine. Actually, I want to read what it says" he replied, shaking the magazine open at the interview pages.

"_The highly talented, beautiful and stylish Jemma Le Marseille is recently recovering in hospital, after a terrifying fall from the staircase to her penthouse suite in the Raughton Hotel, in Paris. Although the supermodel seems not to have sustained any physical damage, she is still residing in the St. Jacques hospital. Miss Le Marseille's P.R team are refusing to comment on the model's wish to postpone her discharge from the unit, although speculations include the model's suspected bulimia; of which claims were rejected earlier this month_"

Ron trailed off and stared up at Harry and Amy in shock and fear.

"Oh my god" he murmured. "What if she's not okay? Should I go to the hospital?"

Harry, who looked almost as shocked as Ron, nodded.

"I'll book you a ticket" he offered, pulling out a phone and dialling the airlines' number.

Amy hugged Ron to her.

"It'll be fine, it'll all be fine. I do however think she needs you right now"

"But, she left me. She probably hates me………"

"Don't be ridiculous Ron! Anyone could see she adored you!" Amy corrected sharply, and Ron smiled a touch.

"Okay, well ill go and see if she'll take me back" he replied, thinking back to the note she'd left for him. When you've got your head sorted…….. And suddenly he knew what to do.

"Harry, can I borrow the phone quickly?" and Harry nodded, throwing his best mate the plastic communication device.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In a large spacious office in the ministry headquarters, Percy Weasley's phone rang. His secretary had left for the night and so he picked it up and muttered an irritable hello into it.

He was surprised to hear the voice on the other end. As the vice minister for magic he often had surprise and unexpected calls, but this was truly out of the blue.

After he'd finished the call, he sat back in his chair and gazed out of his window at the glittering London lights. Who would have thought his little brother would have accepted his job offer in the end. Ron must have a girlfriend, he decided.


	3. Revelations

**Apart From Me**

**

* * *

Summary: Hermione, Blaise, Harry and Ron have finished Hogwarts, and are making it in the big bad world. Hermione's at college, as is Blaise, whilst Harry seeks his fortune in quidditch and Ron……well Ron is still trying to decide on his future.**

With Hermione and Blaise planning their wedding, Harry and Amy moving in together, Brett and Ginny struggling to make ends meet with a child in the equation and Ron losing Jenna due to _so_ many problems, there is doubt as to who will survive the year. And as always, there's danger lurking just around the corner, as Ginny's daughter is thrown into jeopardy, along with the rest of the gang.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize****

* * *

Apart From Me**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

* * *

Ron Weasley paced back and forth outside the hospital suite, frantically running his hands through his already mussed up hair.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron jumped and spun round abruptly as the nurse called out to him.

"Yes? Is she okay? Can I see her?" he gabbled quickly and the nurse nodded.

"She's been asking for you actually" she said as she ushered him into the room.

Ron gazed upon the scared, vulnerable expression on his beautiful girlfriend and his heart swelled.

"Ron…." She murmured, and he ran across to her, scooping her up into his arms and holding her tightly.

"Im so sorry for leaving. I thought I could do it but I can't!" Jemma sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's alright." He soothed, then pulled away, "Do what exactly?" he asked confused.

"I left because my career was just taking off and I wanted it so badly and this really wasn't the best time so I arranged an appointment…….for a……"

Ron stared down at her as she struggled for the words.

Suddenly the nurse broke the silence.

"Miss Jemma, im just going to do your hourly check okay? See if you and baby are doing okay still?"

"Baby?" Ron mouthed in shock and Jemma nodded.

"A baby?!" He cried again in disbelief, staring at her stomach.

"Jemma sweetie, were you going to have an abortion?" Ron asked warily.

The beautiful girl in the hospital bed bowed her head in shame.

"I didn't know what to do Ron. I felt so lonely and afraid and with you being unemployed, I needed to work but I couldn't have a baby and model so…….."

Ron pulled her to him again as she burst into fresh tears.

"Oh sweetie, im so sorry. I shouldn't have made you choose like that! But we can sort this okay?" he soothed.

"How?" her words were calm but cold.

"Ive taken a job in Percy's office as his assistant. Its good pay, no great pay actually. And I've given up the chess tournaments"

Jemma was shaking her head.

"You would do all that for me?" she whispered and Ron nodded.

"For you and our baby"

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to Colin Burrell!"

Ginny almost choked on her drink as she laughed at Lukas' story. The pair were sitting in a trendy downtown bar; drinking tequila shots like it were lemonade. Ginny had coughed dramatically on the first, but now she and Lukas were both holding onto the bar for support, as they continued to laugh.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need to go back to the hotel!" Lukas commented as the laughter died down again. Ginny nodded and drained her last shot, shuddering slightly at its sharp taste.

"Good plan Sherlock!" she giggled and hopped off her bar stool and promptly fell sideways in her drunken state.

"Oops!" Lukas laughed as he caught her in his arms and pulled her close to keep her upright.

Ginny stared up at him and felt a pulsing in her stomach and her heart beating double time. The blonde hair and pale complexion, he looked so familiar and so right; it was almost impossible to resist.

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke in her bedroom at Hampton's to the sound of her mobile ringing incessantly on her nightstand. Groping around for it in her dosed state, she flipped it open and smacked it against her ear.

"What - ?" she muttered groggily into the mouthpiece and was met with Ginny's panic stricken voice.

"Hermione! Ive done something terrible!"

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled herself into an upright position.

"What is it Ginny? Its six thirty in the morning!" she groaned glancing at her clock. She felt Blaise roll over beside her and raise an eyebrow. Hermione shrugged and slid out of bed, wandering across to the bathroom and pulling on her robe.

"I may have…….. I might have… there was alcohol and a hotel and he looked so ……… I don't know……familiar"

"Ginny did you spend the night with someone else?!" Hermione cried into the phone.

"Not exactly……"

Hermione sat on the sofa in stunned silence as she processed what Ginny had just told her. Her best friend had just kissed another guy. Her best friend was currently married to another guy, her other best friend. She'd known Brett and Gin had a rocky and unusual start to their relationship, but she'd always assumed they were happy.

"Okay then. Don't worry too much. Ill speak to you later"

Hermione finished her conversation just as Blaise mooched sleepily into the living room.

"What's up with Ginny?" he asked, kissing his fiancée affectionately on the forehead.

"She just kissed another guy" Hermione replied gazing up at him evenly, watching as his face changed from sleepy and content to disbelieving.

"She what!?!" he exclaimed, "When and more importantly why?!" he asked quickly.

"She went to a conference and he was a lecturer there and she said it just happened"

Blaise ran his hands through his hair.

"That sort of thing doesn't just happen" he cried out angrily at Ginny's stupidity.

"She said that she and Brett were having problems. That she was lonely and that she didn't think she loved him anymore…….."

Blaise stared at her.

"What?" he murmured. "I had no idea"

"Me neither. I thought they were happy……" Hermione added.

The pair sat in silence for a minute or two before Hermione spoke again.

"Blaise?"

He grunted.

"Promise me you'll always tell me if somethings wrong. Promise me you won't just suddenly stop loving me" she whispered fearfully. Blaise turned to her in shock.

"Mione. I will always love you! And I will always share every thought I have with you. I promise!" he replied passionately, pulling her into his arms and rocking back and forth as she leant into him.

* * *

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" Hermione inquired as Blaise kissed her before they parted for their first lessons of the day. Blaise had gotten used to not discussing magic or quidditch around the muggles, but today he was nervous. He and Hermione had decided to take two classes the same; Maths and Latin; and one different. Hermione had chosen cryptology, or the studying and understanding of codes and mathematical problems and sequences, whilst Blaise was delving into his passion for sports. Today would be his first lesson on his own, without Hermione muggle expertise and support to lean on.

He slowly made his way towards the college's huge sports centre and found room 970 and seated himself at the back of the class.

"Good morning students!" boomed the teacher as he entered the room.

"I am coach Kingsly and I have had sixteen years experience of major league rugby and eight years of coaching football, rugby and American football. You are all here as you have shown excellence potential whilst at school and because, I hope at least, you have a passion for it!"

Blaise looked around at the other students in his class and noticed one boy in particular, who sported an expensive tracksuit and designer sneakers.

"Right then. The only way I can gauge your individual promise, is to get you out on the field!"

Blaise followed the other students out of the room and towards the vast playing grounds at the back of the college vicinity.

* * *

"Mr. Zabini? Can I have a word?"

Blaise hung back as coach Kingsly called across to him. He had thoroughly enjoyed the mornings football match and had found what he hoped could be a substitute for quidditch for the year.

"Blaise, I have to say I was incredibly impressed with your playing today. You showed great promise and I would therefore like to offer you a position on our college football team, if you'd like it?"

Blaise gaped at the coach for a second before grinning and accepting.

* * *

Hermione glanced worriedly at her watch as she glanced around for Blaise.

"Lost?"

Hermione jumped as a guys voice came from behind her.

"No no. just waiting for someone. He's probably just running a little late. Thanks though" she answered as she turned to look at her addressee.

The boy was tall and tanned, with curly blond hair and a bold smile. He held out his hand to her and she took it, shaking it warmly.

"Tobias DeAngellis" the boy introduced himself and Hermione smiled, and then frowned.

"DeAngellis? Where do I know that name from?" she muttered and then her eyes widened.

"Lord DeAngellis' Grandson? The founder of Hampton's!" Toby nodded and Hermione blushed.

"Sorry, I have a thing for working stuff out on the spot or it just bugs me all day" she admitted and Tobias laughed.

"It's no problem. Actually you're the first to work it out this year. Thank god" he added as an after thought.

"It's annoying when you do well, because people assume its favouritism" he confided in her and she nodded.

"I understand. My best friend is famous and it used to be the same at school"

Tobias smiled warmly at her.

"So then. I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh! It's Hermione. Hermione Granger" She introduced herself hastily.

"Well Miss Granger, would you care to join my friends and me for lunch?"

"I can't. Im meeting someone. Maybe he could join us asw- Blaise!"

She left her sentence unfinished as Blaise ran across to her and picking her up, spun her round in his arms.

"Hey gorgeous! Guess what?"

"What!" Hermione played along.

"I got asked to join the college football team!"

"Oh my God! Well done!" Hermione squealed and kissed him enthusiastically on the mouth.

"Oh by the way, this is Tobias DeAngellis, I just met him and he invited us to have lunch with his friends and him. Tobias, this is my fiancée Blaise Zabini"

Tobias, who had been glaring at Blaise as he kissed Hermione, broke into his gracious smile and shook Blaise's hand warmly.

"Aren't you in my sports group?" Blaise asked and Tobias nodded.

"Congratulations on the team place by the way. No one gets on to it easily, not even those who have contacts……"

Blaise frowned at the odd comment but Hermione seemed not to notice as she slung an arm through each of the boys and led the way into the food court.

* * *

"Harry! Can we stop? Im tired!"

Harry glanced over at his girlfriend who was collapsed in a heap on the bottom step of the stairs of his apartment.

He laughed as she sneezed as the dust from the boxes swooped up her nose and nodded.

"Let's go out for lunch" Amy suggested and Harry agreed, dusting himself down and changing his shirt quickly. Amy smiled as she saw Harry rippling torso as he slipped his shirt off. Harry potter really was incredibly good looking she grinned and she was so lucky to have him.

She blushed as Harry caught her staring at him and he swooped down and kissed her passionately.

"Let's stay here on second thoughts" she decided as Harry lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

"Mmmm, that was rather incredible Mr. Potter"

Harry grinned lazily at his girlfriend, as he rolled over to face her.

"Lunch?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ill go out and grab a bottle of wine or something to toast moving day" Amy suggested as Harry pulled on his pants and started down the stairs.

"Make it champagne!" he called.

As she pulled on her jeans and one of Harry's shirts she could already smell the delicious aroma of Harry's cooking from downstairs.

"Be back in two minutes!" she called as she slid out the door of the apartment.

Harry smiled as he heard her go and quickly dived into the drawer under the sink and pulled out a velvet ring box, which he set down on Amy's place setting at the kitchen table. It was huge step but he couldn't wait for her to say yes.

Suddenly his attention was directed away from his fantasies of engagement parties, as an ear-splitting crash outside the apartment caught his attention. The street they lived on was busy and there were occasional minor traffic bumps but nothing that serious. This however sounded different. Grabbing a jumper, he dashed to the front door to see what had happened and almost threw up when he did.

A car had crashed into another one, sending it spiralling into a pedestrian. A girl of about his age. With Blonde hair, wearing one of his shirts.

* * *

A/N: Okay then! Let's recap!

Ginny has cheated on Brett – just kissing by the way. No sex just yet ladies and gents! Sorry to disappoint! Lol.

Hermione and Blaise are settling into Muggle College – Blaise is a football pro whilst Hermione is chatted up by the dashing Tobias, soon to become Blaise's greatest enemy. Well apart from Voldie anyway.

Harry and Amy are in the middle of moving in together when Amy is seemingly involved in a road traffic accident! NO!

Anyway – im quite a Tobias fan. He's quite the fitty ive decided and pure evil! Lol

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
